Companions
Companions are neutral mobs with the same dimensions as the player, which can be tamed with Zurconium. After being tamed, they will behave like tamed wolves and follow the player. They will also attack mobs attacking the player, and attack the mobs that the player attacks. When killed, they will respawn at the player's spawn point. They can break blocks, not blocks that the player has placed. They will also notice if the player is placing blocks in a particular pattern, and continue building in that pattern. For example, if the player is placing Spruce Wood in a straight line, then the companions will continue placing spruce wood in a straight line unil either they run out of blocks, or until the player hits them. They have all the same health as the player. Stevie Steve's twin sister. Unlike the other Companions, Stevie spawns with the player, and does not need Zurconium to be tamed. She has the same face as the player, but with long hair, a cap-sleeved shirt, and an indigo mini-skirt. Like the player, she will begin with no inventory. Dave Neat-freak Scoudrel. Can be found in NPC villages, usually building more village houses, all fitting the NPC architecture style. He is also known to take town structures that the player builds within the perimeter of the village that don't fit the NPC architecture style. He will also steal items from villager blacksmiths. He wears yellow jeans, with a long-sleeved white shirt and a black vest. He also has red hair and a similar face to the player, but with a smirking mouth, instead of the plain flat mouth. He will begin with a stack of oak wooden planks, 4 wooden stairs, 2 cobblestone stairs, 1 wooden door, and 10 oak wood blocks. He will spawn in every village, but once he is sighted in one, all others will disappear from the game. Joe Old, retired miner. He can be found in church towers in NPC villages, brewing potions and writing books. When read, most books will reveal random stories about mining incidents and creeper encounters. When tame, he will frequently try to return to his tower, but will resist when right-clicked. He appears as a black-haired version of the player, with the classic beard and purple robes, similar to the villager priest. In his inventory, you will find 4 nether warts, 2 potions of healing, 1 splash potion of healing, 1 potion of fire resistance, 10 book and quills, and one beacon block. He will spawn twice in evey 3 villages, but one sighted, all others will disappear from the game. Also, every day, he will throw a randomly selected positive splash potion into the village. Pumpkin Head Fugitive, on the run from the Enderman. It wears a pumpkin on it's head to avoid the Enderman. At first, it will refuse to tell you it's name, under the suspicion that the Enderman can hear it. But once confronted alone, it will remove the pumpkin, revealing that that it is a silver-haired female. She will then reveal that her name is Pearl. She wears an orange jumpsuit, with a black acket, and Silver hair. She has the same face as the player, but with long hair and bigger eyes. She is the rarest of the companions, spawning once in every 3 villages. Once she is sighted in one, all others will disappear from the game. Talking All companions can talk to you. Their words appear in white text in a black cobblestone GUI that appears at the bottom of the screen.